Me and My Duet Partner
by ephaporia
Summary: Machina is a talented pianist since his childhood but decided to give up from playing piano anymore because of his past trauma. Then, he meets Ace, a teen boy who is an eccentric and cheerful violinist. Ace's presence will change his life and fate forever through their friendship and duets, until then Machina falls in love with Ace. But does Ace feel the same toward him vice versa?
1. chapter 1

Machina, a 17-years old teen boy, is a talented pianist since his childhood but decided to stop from playing piano anymore because of his past trauma. Then, he meets Ace, a teen boy who is an eccentric and cheerful violinist. And the story begin...

This fic based on Your Lie in April. Then, be ready for the story until the end.

In the early spring, the blonde boy watched the scenery of Sakura in his house with a black Angora cat on his lap.

While sightseeing Sakura, he sang a song that just can be sing in the first verse.

 _maigo no ashioto kieta kawari ni inori no uta o_

 _soko de honoo ni naru no darou tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni_

Then the blonde boy sighed softly.

"Huh... I can't sing the next verse of this song. I'm very sucked at memorized the whole of lyrics."

The cat just said 'meow', don't know if the cat understand or not about its master's said.

The boy that rise up his cat then direct the cat's face with green eyes to meet the sky blue eyed boy.

"So, how about my singing just now, Maki-Maki chan?" said the boy with wide smile.

_epha_

The piano clinking sound echoed in the large room.

The tapering fingers of the 15-years-old teen pressed his keys with fast but right rhythm.

The song he brought really played very fit and beautiful, sounds like a song from a god.

The teenager, nicknamed "Young Deus Ex Machina" plays the piano like a machine god.

The tempo and rhythm are really well like metronom.

All the audiences watched his music with amazement.

One of the enthusiastic audiences watched all his piano games, a girl who the same age like him.

Naturally, she is the pianist's friend. Can be seen her face is bright and her eyes are sparkling every finger of her friend was playing a song with a high level of difficulty.

While being engrossed in his piano he play, suddenly there was something odd.

Suddenly, either just his feelings or not, the musical notes from the book he was playing now suddenly disappeared. He couldn't read the next notes to play.

Even more strange, his hearing ability suddenly disappeared in the middle of the piano game.

All he heard was beating of the piano keys silently.

Suddenly his face panicked instantly after he knew that he lost his hearing ability.

The music he played being a mess.

The audience who watched it was amazed by the changes that had previously been perfect performance.

What happened to him? Think of the audience.

Not to mention the girl who looked at him worried about his game is now starting to mess up.

That teen boy couldn't control his hand anymore while he couldn't hear his music anymore until his fingers got numbed.

Then, he saw... his brother... stood behind the audiences, stared at him sharply.

"Nii-san..."

Vaguely he saw his brother open his voice. Like whispering but he could hear what he was saying.

 **"You failed!"**

"NO!"

Then, he appeared in his bedroom.

"It's... just a dream?" his breath was panting.

Suddenly, the door being knocked by someone while there was a soft voice from the outside.

"Honey. Are you okay?" But of course that young man didn't answer because of his fear about that before.

The door opened, showed the red wavy haired woman with purple night gown with the worried face.

"Bad dream again, honey?" asked that woman softly.

"CAETU AUNTY~~~" the black-haired boy hugged that middle-aged woman while crying.

"Nii-san...hiks... Nii-san... he appeared..." his breath still panting.

"It's just a dream, Machina."

"He appeared again. He's gonna makes me suf-..."

"No no... he doesn't here ... he won't make you suffer again. Calm down... Now go to sleep again." The woman that called 'Caetu Aunty' calmed the boy named Machina to make him sleep again.

"Yet two years have passed ... It should be all over ..." Caetu aunty muttered.

_epha_

At the morning day...

Machina, Caetu Aunty, and the girl that two years younger than Machina eat the breakfast together.

"Last night that Machine boy became a cry baby again?" that young girl teased harshly.

"SHUT UP, YOU MORON!" Machina scolded, offended by the girl called him 'Machine boy' and cry baby.

"Enough, kids. You, Aria. You should keep your mouth! Your cousin have a bad dream." Said Caetu Aunty.

"When did you want to continue to have nightmares? Why don't you occasionally have a nice dream? At least you dream about girls or whatever you like. Instead of dreaming being haunted by ghost Izana big brother continuely." Protest Aria.

"Don't ask me about that! You think i want to have that damn bad dream? Then why you didn't give me that your 'nice dream' like what you said?"

"Calm down, kids. Don't make a commotion on this sunny morning. Besides, Aria, why did you asked about that? You should know about Machina's condition."

"Because he always shout out while we are sleeping at the night. It's so noisy. I can't sleep well again." Complaint Aria.

Machina eat fastly as fast as he can. He knew that he just make the people annoyed about his nightmares.

"Calm down, Machina. You gonna choke if you eat like this. Aria, you should say sorry to him." Said Caetu Aunty softly.

"I'm done. I gotta go." Said Machina while took his bag to go to school.

"Be careful, honey. Have a nice day." Said Caetu Aunty.

"Bye, Caetu Aunty. Bye Aria." Machina said farewell and leave his home to go to school.

_epha_

Machina POV

My name is Machina. Machina Gabriel Kunagiri. Or Machina Kunagiri if you want to short my full name. 17 years old.

I live in Tokyo, Japan. But to be honest, i'm not really native Japanese. My dad is Japanese and my mom... She was British. So I'm Japanese-British descent. You can see my appearance. My face is Asian, but i have green eyes. From my mom.

About my family, the woman that live in my house is my aunt, Caetuna. I called her Caetu Aunty. She is my mom's sister and she is very nice to me and i think of her as my own mom. Yeah, because she is on duty to take care of me replacing the role of my own parents. That's why she live in Tokyo instead of London, England, my birthplace before. I don't have a mom because she died when she gave birth to me. And i never see my dad too because he is working abroad for a long time.

I have a female cousin too that now lives in my house too. Her name is Aria Luricara. But unlike my kindhearted aunty, she is a brat, yeah. She is very annoying cousin. Maybe her treat descended from her dad, that damned uncle that always abushes my aunt harshly. Well FYI, Caetu Aunty was a victim of domestic violence. But fortunately, now they were divorced. It's a good news, right? So she didn't have been tortured anymore and live in piece in Japan. I hope Aria don't do the same like her dad in the future.

Also... actually... i had a big brother, once. He was nine years older than me, once.

But he died.

He died... because of...me.

My mom also died because of me.

It means... I... Machina Kunagiri... is **a jinx**.

 **I am a jinx.**

"MACHINA!"

I was snapped by the sound of a girl besides. Wait! Since when she came beside me?

"You're daydreaming again, huh?! I called you for five time but you ignored me." she pouted.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Just it? You just can say sorry. Tomorrow you will be daydreaming again? Aren't you afraid if your head being knock by electric pole, wall, or something hard?" she nagged.

"Shut up! Okay, i'm sorry. Stop nagging me, Old Lady."

"I'm not Old Lady, dumbass!" said my friend irritated while tried to smack my arm.

Ah, by the way she is Rhema Emily Tokimiya. Or you can call her Rem Tokimiya.

Same like me, she is Japanese-British descent too. She also was born in London, but she was born four months older than me. Me and Rem are childhood friends since we was in London. We are also a neighborhood friend too. I don't know why we always together like this from London to Tokyo. I don't know too who is the first in Japan and who is follow then? But supposedly said my father and Rem's father are friends since they young until we were born. OK! That's enough! It isn't important for me.

"Rem-san! Machina-san!" shouted another girl.

"Deuce!" Rem shouted back cheerfully to see Deuce tried to follow us.

"Hosh... hosh... i've thought i'm late. Thanks God..." said Deuce.

"Of course you're not late, Deuce-chan. You just too worried being late." Said Rem calmly.

The another girl is Desirée Adele Courtemanche, but we always call her "Deuce". She is from France but she grew up in Japan, like us. She is Rem's best friend, but she is my friend too since we were middle school. You can call three of us as the childhood and schoolhood friends.

Then we took the bus to go to school.

As we sat in the bus, those two girls had a chit-chat time while i just being a 'lamp pole' because of course they talked about woman things like gossips, and i don't interest with that.

Now, finally we came to our school, Suzaku International High School.

Then I heard people greeted us.

"Hi, Rem..." OK, they just greeted Rem, not me.

"Hi, guys..." Rem greeting back them.

Many people greeted her cheerfully. But most of them are the boys.

Yeah, Rem Tokimiya is the most popular girl in our school because of her beauty. No wonder many boys like her.

But i think not only me, Rem, and Deuce that are being categorized as mixed-race or foreign people. There are many student who are from various countries around the world. Not a few of the students are mixed race people too, like us.

Maybe few of you guys curious about us why no one of us isn't pure Native Japanese.

Yeah, to be honest, Suzaku International High School, the school we attend, isn't for Native Japanese but with international standard in order to make the foreign citizens in Japan can adapt their environment in Japan little by little. Maybe you can tell that we as the mixed-race people don't ready with Japanese culture yet. Or maybe those native Japanese people just too ethnocentric with their own culture, huh? Yeah... sort of.

"Wow... you're very popular as usual, Rem-san."

"Hehehe... of course that's me, Rem Tokimiya, who is the most beautiful girl in the Suzaku International High School. Right, Machina?" said Rem joyfully.

"Hmm." I replied lazily, not interested with what she said about herself.

"Ugh! You're too boring to reply like that. Just say that you jealous with me, huh?" Rem teased me.

"Shut up! Who cares about you? You are popular or not isn't my business!" said me irritated.

"Tch! Why are you always being salty?!"

"You only too arrogant!" I nagged back.

"Stop! Stop! You two stop quarreling like that. You two look like an old couple." Deuce arbitrated while nagged sarcatic.

"WE ARE NOT AN OLD COUPLE!" said me and Rem compactly, undeliberately.

"Huh?! See?! You two answered it compactly. That's a prove!" finally, we two just grunted irritably.

"OK! Enough! I will go to my class before too late. You too go to your class hurry. But before that..." Rem suddenly pulled up my corner lips like made me smile forcely.

"WTH?!" I snapped her.

"Be smile, Machina. Every morning always starts with a smile." Said Rem with her (fake) smile face.

"No! I won't!" said me back irritably.

"Huh! Alright, then. I will go to my class right now." Said Rem.

"Me too. My class will be start with math lesson. My math teacher is as grumpy as you." Said Deuce while equated me with her math teacher. WAIT?! WTH with these annoying girls!?

"OK, see you later guys." Then i saw the two girls said farewell before went to their each class.

"Machina! be smile..." said Rem while make a act of pulling up her corner lips.

Actually... i'm not won't. but i can't. I can't smile like what they did.

Rem seems doesn't want to understand me that i have my burden life. Yeah, as my friend she is so fussy and annoying.

But to be honest, Rem is so beautiful and cute, moreover when she smiles. Besides that, she once participated Miss Teen Japan and achieved Runner-up 2. She can plays cello very well. But like me, she stopped play cello. But unlike me, instead she can channels her another talents like cooking and designing clothes. So she joins cooking class and designer club for her extracurricular. Such a multitalented girl, isn't it?

No wonder many boys like her, and many boys even try to propose her as their girlfriend, then be ended by Rem's rejection. Huh, such an arrogant girl, right?

And the other girl is Deuce. The opposite of Rem, she is rather a shy girl and sometimes a little bit introvert. But don't judge her from the cover. She is music club president despite of her tiny body and young age. She is more dedicate about music and maybe she can plays every instruments, but she likes flute more. She is great musician. And also, sometimes she is stubborn and wants to know anything that shouldn't she knows. Yeah, she is annoying like Rem too.

But compare to me, both Deuce and Rem have colorful life when they can enjoy their lives freely. How lucky them.

Me? My life is more monotonous. No color. Just black and white, like a sheet of scores and piano keys. In an early of Spring, there is no Sakura in my life. My life is withered.

Unlike Rem and Deuce, i'm not multitalented. My life from beginning until then just for piano. Once.

But now i hate piano. But sometimes i miss piano too. But i don't want to touch it. It sounds crazy, isn't it?

Seriously... i don't have anything besides piano. When i was young my life just focus on participated piano competitions both in National level and International level until i ignored my school activities. I barely failed my class grade because i was busy on music competition. But fortunately my middle school at that time gave me some compensation so I could continue my school even though my grades decreased.

After i decided to stop play piano, i can enjoy my school life after entered high school and focus on my education. But still, i'm not happy.

"MACHINA!" Again. I snapped again. WTH is the culprit that annoys me, huh?!

"STOP DAYDREAMING AGAIN, YOU FOOLISH! WHERE IS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY AS STUDENT COUNCIL VICE PRESIDENT WHEN AT THE TIME WE DO MEETING?" shout a girl in the student council room. Guess what, that girl is a student council president. DAMN! I lost the position of her as the president.

Many student council members looked at me wonder.

"Sorry" I answered soberly.

"You said sorry for the n-times but you didn't change time to time. And what the hell with you? Imagine yourself playing piano like when you were young? Why don't you join music club instead of join student council just to be troublemaker in here?" nagged that president while pointed my finger on the table like i play piano. DAMN! How can it be like that?

"I don't want to join music club. I'm bored with the music. So it's up to me. Don't protest me."

"Of course i protest. You didn't hear all the entire meeting. Didn't you remember that this event is important to our school?"

"I know, I know. Thus event for summer is very important, Isabelle."

"Call me Queen. Not Isabelle." Correct student council president.

"WHAT?! HELL NO! How can your name be Queen if your full name is Isabelle Elizabeth Eddington? Where the heck is the 'Queen' in your name? Maybe nickname 'Seven' for Stefania still makes sense because it sounds the same. But you?" I mocked her while tried to pointed our student council secretary, Seven.

"At least the name 'Queen' based on Queen Elizabeth. Elizabeth is my middle name. Don't forget, i'm from ENGLAND." Said Isa- i mean Queen. God, Damn it!

"I'M FROM ENGLAND TOO, DAMN IT!"

"OH YEAH?! BUT YOUR DAD IS JAPANESE AND YOU LIVE IN JAPAN TOO, MACHINE!"

"AT LEAST I WAS BORN IN LONDON AND I MORE MAKE SENSE THAT YOU. AND ALSO DON'T CALL ME MACHINE, ISABELLE!"

"CALL ME 'QUEEN'!"

"SILENT, PRESIDENT AND VICE PRESIDENT! The meeting is still running, remember? Stop quarelling just for that trivial problem!" Said Seven arbitrated us. Instantly, we stopped quarelling.

OK, sometimes, my life is a little bit colorful. But more annoying. At least just in Student Council.

The rest? I chose to alienate my self from the world.

Read the book in the library alone,

Sat down on the back garden alone,

Aloof in the class, with no purpose.

Didn't join any extra club, just want to waste my time, alone

I didn't make friend with other poeple besides Rem and Deuce.

To be honest, my life was so boring. But there is no what can i do.

Not because i don't want to, but because my past life being affected by my brother's doctrine.

My entire life being controlled by Izana nii-san until he died.

Now, i'm just a robot without know the creator.

Just a Ronin without the master.

 **I hate my life.**

 **Really really hate my life.**

"Machina!" Who is the culprit that snapped my daydreaming?

"Aloof in the class again, huh?" asked Rem.

"You knew that," i answered.

"Tch! You always act ignorant." Rem sighed, then she pulled one of the earphones from my ear then insert it to her ear.

"Hei, is this song Zero from Bump of Chicken?" asked Rem.

"Yeah. So what?!"

"No wonder, you always act too melancholic. You always listen sad songs. Next time please listen some happy songs." Rem suggested.

"Hmm."

"By the way, you make a trouble with Queen the student council president, huh?" Rem asked.

"Yes. So why?"

"Come on, Machina. Don't make a fuss with her. You and her are student council presidents. So don't act like a child!"

"She did it, first! Hell no! I called her real name Isabelle but she was mad and asked me to call her 'Queen' just because her name resemble to Queen Elizabeth. Is she crazy or what that she didn't want to be called her real name?" I complained.

"Oh, come on... Just give in to her. She is a woman, a gentle man should give in to the women." Rem suggested that for me sounds like one-sided.

"You can say that because you're woman too."

"Of course i'm woman. The women are easily carried away, so you need to understand more about women. And supposedly said she was a descendant of nobleman you know. England are popular with noblemans. One of them is Lady Diana."

"Who cares if she is descendant of nobleman or not, it's not my own business. Besides if she is from the English noble, why she didn't attend an England's school instead of here?"

"It's her own business. You should ask her by yourself. This is International High School, not really Japanese High School. Besides, many girls in this school have the name Isabelle. My classmate also has name Isabelle. She just wants to differ her name from the other, maybe." Then silence enveloped us.

"What are you doing? Writing musical notes from the song you listen?" asked Rem.

"Yes."

"For what? You didn't join music club but you write musical notes. Much the same it's useless for you, you know."

"I write it for my friend."

"Seriously? I just know that you don't have any friend beside me and Deuce. I'm not sure if Deuce asked it from you."

"Not Deuce. My classmate who asked me to do so. I don't know for what. Maybe for karaoke or sort of."

"Liar!" Judged Rem.

"I'm not!" I denied.

"Then, do you mind to play piano again if you are ready?" asked Rem.

"No, Rem. I'm done. I don't play piano anymore." Suddenly silence envelope us again. I knew Rem stared me fiercely.

"What?" Asked me, stared her back.

"HELL NO! WHAT A TSUNDERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE A POOR LIAR I'VE EVER SEEN! DON'T DECEIVE ME, MR. KUNAGIRI! LAST DAY I SAW YOU SECRETLY CAME TO MUSIC ROOM WITHOUT ANY PERMISSION AND THEN I SAW YOU PLAYED PIANO WITHOUT ANYBODY KNOW! I KNOW YOU NOW THAT YOU ARE TSUNDERE!" shouted Rem excitely.

"I JUST CHECKED UP ABOUT INSTRUMENTS' CONDITION ARE THEY FINE OR NOT! DON'T JUDGE BAD ABOUT ME!"

"DEUCE NEVER TELL ME IF THERE WAS SOME BROKEN INSTRUMENTS AND EVEN DEUCE NEVER SEND ANY COMPLAINT LETTER ABOUT MUSIC ROOM TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL. Don't act as you're the vice president. Just admit it by your self!"

"Maybe Deuce too lazy to tell everything to you." Denied me.

"Deuce and me always tell everything about our activities as the girls' chit-chat. Don't deny it, Machina."

"I know you hate piano, but i know that you actually still love piano. You are just... helpless i think. You think you don't have any choice for you life."

"I'm fine, Rem. This is my choice. Now i can enjoy my school than when i was in middle school."

"Yeah, i know. But you didn't enjoy it happily. Instead you're being a grumpy boy, always angry and a loner. Is that what you want for your school life? Besides, this is an early Spring, but you didn't face it passionately. Just to be honest with me if you still want to play piano like before."

"Rem! Don't pretend if you didn't know about my past. I thought you already knew what happened to me that time, remember?"

 _"I can't hear it, i can't hear it anymore." Muttered me as 15-years old boy while covered my ears._

 _Then we remembered about my failure performance two years ago because my hearing ability suddenly dissapeared in my middle performance. Fear came to my life and haunted me until now._

"But it was two years ago. It should be done." Rem said calmly.

"No! It never be done! It's a curse." Said me bitterly.

"No! It's just your bad feeling. Maybe it's your some psychologic problem. It's usual to be happened when we stress. My aunt in London had some strange incident in her body but when she checked up to doctor, there was no happen in her body as it assumed that my aunt just stressed as her depression in her life."

"NO! IT'S A CURSE FROM MY BROTHER! DON'T COMPARE THAT WITH YOUR STRESSES AUNT!"

"THEN DID YOU TRY TO PLAY PIANO JUST TO ENSURE THAT YOU'RE OK?"

"OF COURSE I DID. BUT IT DIDN'T HELP."

"SINCE WHEN? I never saw you play piano in the music room in your house. Remember, i'm your next-door neightbor. I know what happened in your house."

"I played piano in the other place or..." but then i hesitated to continue my words.

"Rem. Why did you stop playing cello?"

"Don't switch this current topic!"

"If you want me to play piano again, why don't you play cello again, huh? Answered me! Why?!" I asked loudly enough.

"I just... bored or something, because of you. When you were being hiatus from piano, i followed you hiatus from play cello, just as our solidarity. When you jump, i jump." Said Rem while quoted some words from film Titanic.

"Then you should play cello first, then i follow you play piano again."

"Are you sure? You just avoiding yourself to make me play cello but you don't."

"Then i don't play piano anymore." Replied me, steady.

"Back-off! You didn't help me!" I said curtly while pulled back my earphone from her ear, then i plugged it in my ear again.

I knew if it made Rem angry with my attitude, but i can't help. She didn't help me much. I thought she would understand me.

epha_

At the evening, it was time to go home. I didn't go home along with Rem and Deuce, but it was not because of that quarrel incident. It is too usual for us to quarrel about that alongtime.

I just have a part time job as waiter in the resto at the evening, just for seeking my own money.

The resto i work is Katzroy Resto. The owner of thus resto is the Afro-American expatriate, Sazh Katzroy. He is ex-pilot from America, but now he open his resto business in Japan since his retirement. I don't know why, but many foreign people like us are very interesting in Japan because of the natural and calm environment.

And why once again i have part time job as waiter in the foreign owner's resto in Japan? Because it's too difficult for either foreign people or mixed-race people to get the job in the native Japanese' workplace, even just for part-time job. I don't know why about this discrimination, is that native Japanese don't trust us as foreign people because they afraid if their income gonna be taken by foreign expatriate or the native Japanese is too ethnocentric? Ah, many negative thinking around my head.

Sometimes, i thought about my future too. Who will i be? What kind of my future then?

To be honest, i want to life normally like normal people without too much business, but i miss to catch a dream as the pianist again when i was child.

Sometimes, i want to be happy as i want. But i don't know what kind of happiness i want.

I hope someone gonna help me from my burden life.

TBC

In Suzaku International High School, the uniform they use will be Japanese uniform with blazer, not like in the game. But it's up to you if you guys want to imagine the students wear the kind of uniform. I prefer blazer uniform with white line, but with blue cobalt blazer with white line, red neckties, ribbon tie and red plaid skirt for the girl's, and whitish khaki color for the boys' trousers.

Check out my AO3 too to see the link about the pic of blazer uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

FYI, Machina and Rem in that story being called as Hafu. Hafu is someone who lives in Japan but has half Japanese blood and half/quarter another country's blood. You know, mixed race people. In Japan, the Hafus always been bullied by Native Japanese people both in education school and workplace. So, in the story, the Hafus and also the foreigner have their own school specialized for them who can't attend the real Japanese school.

After did part time job, Machina went home and saw that Caetuna's car already in the garage. That means she went home too.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri, Machina... Ah, by the way, the dinner has ready. There is your favorite food."

"Ok, thank you, Aunty..." Then Machina saw a lot of paper bags on the living room' table.

"What did Caetu-Aunty buy?" asked Machina to the point.

"Oh, i bought many needs in the super market."

But why are they too many? And why aunty bought candles? What is this?"

"I bought aromatherapy candles from the supermarket for our home. One of them is for your room too."

"For me? For what? I don't need that."

"It's good for your sleep quality. You always have bad dream, right?"

"Yeah... but-..."

"Take it, Machina! You need to light on the candle before you sleep, OK."

"OK..." he replied surrendered to his feeling bad to refuse the giving of his aunt.

"By the way you should dinner right now. Aria, it's time for dinner together." Suggested Caetuna while called Aria who watched TV after she helped Caetuna prepared the dinner.

_epha_

After he took a dinner with his current family and studied for the next day school, he went to sleep. Before that, he lighted on the aromatherapy candle from her aunt.

"Feel better with aromatherapy candle, honey?"

"Yeah, a little bit... But this aroma feels strange to me."

"It's OK, Machina. You just need to adapt it. You can feel it better when you sleep."

"Thank you, Aunty." said Machina with pure smile.

"By the way Machina, your dad sent me some money for you. Take it." Caetuna gave Machina the brown envelope with the money in it.

"No thanks, Aunty. I don't need it. Besides, my part-time job is enough to meet my needs. " rejected Machina softly.

"But your dad gave this to you. Your dad works hardly every day just for you."

"For what? Dad never meets me. Why dad didn't try to work in Japan?" asked Machina bitterly.

"I don't know, maybe your dad doesn't have chance to work in Japan. So your dad found a job in America."

"Caetu-Aunty"

"Yes, honey..."

"Is that true... that my dad doesn't care about me?"

"No, it isn't true. Your dad very cares about you."

"Then, why does he never come to Japan? Just to see me? And Izana nii-san?" asked Machina bitterly.

"Of course that because your dad is busy with his work at the abroad."

"If he is still too busy with his work, why he doesn't at least just come to see me?"

"I don't know, Machina. Maybe your dad doesn't has a chance to go back to Japan. You know that your dad works as a college teacher in Columbia University in America."

"Who cares if he works in America's university or not. Then why he didn't work in Japan only? So he can spend his time for me?" asked Machina repeatedly. After he said that, suddenly then he quited to think what did he think.

"Ah, don't said if my dad tried to avoid me because i'm a jinx, right?"

"Who said that if you're a jinx? We don't assume you're a jinx."

"Nothing but me. It's real right? Mom was dead because she gave birth of me. Izana nii-san also died because i swore to him that i will never see him forever." Said Machina bitterly.

"It's just coincidentally, honey. Both your mom and Izana died because of their bad health."

"But Izana nii-san died because of me. He was died because of an accident two years ago after i swore to him to never see him forever and that happened."

"He died because of his clumsiness. You swore that because you were angry when your brother too imposed his will without appreciated your struggle."

"No! He died because of me. Everything about me is a jinx." Everything was silent.

"If you're a jinx, i will never take care of you. And if i take care of you, i will die. I took care of you for years in Japan. But see... I'm still alive. So everything you said is just your negative thinking." said Caetuna wisely.

'But who knows, maybe someday you will die to leave me alone.' mutter Machina in his heart.

"OK then, good night." permitted Machina then tried to sleep.

"Good night, honey." said Caetuna then kiss Machina's forehead.

Then Caetuna put the enveloped money on his table.

_epha_

 _In Aria's room..._

"Is that Machine boy asleep?" asked Aria sarcastic.

"Ssst! Don't call your cousin like that! Yes, he is asleep."

"Will he gonna bad dream again?"

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't have bad dream anymore."

"Good then! I don't want to hear that noise anymore!" said Aria salty.

"Aria. Why do you always being salty with Machina?"

"Because he such a spoilt and whiny boy. I don't like that kind boy. As a man he should be a gentleman, not a crybaby." grumbled Aria.

"You know about Machina well, right? He being like that because Machina has the trauma of his brother's death. Besides, since he was a baby your aunt was died too after she gave birth to him." explained Caetuna calmly.

"I don't care about his past! I just know that he such an a*ole!" said Aria with her foul mouth.

"ARIA! I told you for the umpteenth time, don't use that bad language! Why do you imitate your dad's bad habit, huh?!" scolded Caetuna angrily with her daughter's bad habit.

"Sorry. I'm slipping." Said Aria unwilled.

"If you don't like Machina, why don't you live with your grandpa and grandma in London so you won't be annoyed by him in here?"

"Grandpa and grandma just care about Machina. I'm sure that they won't take care of me even I stay in their home."

"OK if you say that. How about you live with your dad? Even though your dad did violence against me, maybe he still has love for you as a father. Maybe he won't do that to you." Suggested Caetuna.

"HELL NO! You asked me to stay with the beast that disguised as my dad? NEVER! I hate him so much to make our life like in the hell. Even that monster always drunk too! I rather die than stay with him." Nagged Aria when she remembered about domestic violence perpetrated by her father against her mother. Suddenly everything has silent. Same like in Machina's room.

"Aria. You are my daughter and I'm your mom. As your mom I know what happened to you in your mind. You said that before because you didn't actually hate Machina, right? You just been jealous toward him, aren't you?" Aria still didn't want to answered.

"Before Machina being a whiny and spoilt boy like you said, when he was a child he once was a kindhearted and caring boy. He care about you too when we got violence by you dad, even he played piano to cheer you up and bought an ice cream just for you. He already thought of you as his own sister. But you're being sullen and salty at him." Explained Caetuna.

"You even pushed him from the bridge into the river in London. Fortunately he didn't hold a grudge against you and instead he lied if he fell on his own carelessness. Though I've watched with my own eyes if you're the one who pushed him." Caetuna revealed the untold story about Aria's 'criminal' act.

"Ho-how did you know, mom?" Aria's eyes widened in horror.

"It was been a long time, huh? But don't want to judge you, because it was a past and Machina is still alive until now. I know that you're not a murderer. There was something that made you did that in the past, until now. Tell me, my sweetheart." Said Caetuna softly, just to make sure that Aria didn't feel cornered and being called as murderer since her childhood.

"It can't help. I was jealous with Machina until now because he is a male." Revealed Aria.

"I hate when grandpa and grandma just care about Machina and even Izana, but I was not. Even you're care about Machina until now. It's because he is a male while I'm a female." Said Aria while she cried.

"Why are the males are so special while we as the females are not? Are that the females so weak and timid, huh?"

"I even cut my hair in salon so I can look like a boy. But damn, I must wear skirt for the uniform when go to school. Why don't we as the females wear trousers for the uniform? Or at least wear free clothes like in America? Or why we don't move to America instead of that damn strict Japan?" yelled Aria languished.

"Oh, my sweetheart. I don't know if you have trauma about the men. I'm so sorry if I don't know about you. But about Machina and Izana, you are misunderstand. They are being cared by grandpa, grandma, even me because they didn't have the mom and their dad still works abroad."

"I don't care about that! Importantly they are the men. They are male. When Izana died because of an accident, my heart was happy because the males less one. My pray was came true. Then I just need to wait Machina and/or that Japanese uncle to die, so I can feel free without the men in this world."

"You can't said that bad things. The males and the females are God's creatures. So if there aren't males, who will give seeds to us the females to give birth child?"

"Then, it's God's fault for making the females look so weak and just to receive the pain, like you."

"Aria! Don't say that such thing!"

"Why?! You couldn't fight against dad when he did the violence to you. That means you're weak!"

"But at least I could divorced him so he won't come back to us."

"But why didn't you do revenge toward him?"

"For what? It's useless! Then why didn't you try to pray to God to make your dad die? Why must all the men?"

"Not only dad, but also my former male friends when I was in elementary school. They always annoyed me even bullied me. That's why I hate the men."

"So that's why you pushed Machina into the river because it reminded you of your male friends?"

"All the men, mom. All the men. I hate them so much."

"Shut up, Aria! Your complaint makes me confused."

"I rather be Lesbian than be pair up with the men."

"YOU!" Everything has silent for a while.

"I'm so sorry if our domestic violence by your dad made you being like this. I as the woman am really weak and timid. Even I can't protect you physically and psychically. I'm so sorry, my dear. I'm so sorry." Plead Caetuna melancholy.

Then the mom and the daughter hugged and cried together, without them knew if the one man still awoke and listened all the noise at the next door room.

"So, is that the case, huh?" muttered Machina bitterly. He hoped that he dies as soon as possible so he doesn't make another people suffered because of his appearance as a jinx.

_epha_

At the morning, Rem got ready to go to school. Then she ran into Aria who also went to her middle school.

"Good morning, Aria…" greeted Rem cheerfully.

"Good morning." Replied Aria shortly and ignorantly.

"By the way, where is Machina? I didn't see him here." Asked Rem politely.

"I don't know. Do you think I'm his guardian, huh?! Like always, he always go to school earlier."

"Oh, OK then, thank you so much."

"Don't say thank you, b*tch! Don't pretend to act like an angel but actually you are a witch!" mocked Aria rudely.

"DAMN! Why they always care about that jerk!?" Aria grumbled on her own, made Rem's face became frowned.

"Tch! Not Machina, not his cousin, both of them two are the grumpy cats! Stupid for their foul mouths too!" muttered Rem annoyedly. Don't forget for Rem to stick her tongue too.

"Can I help you, Rem?" asked Caetuna softly after saw Rem and her daughter.

"Ah, eh, not at all, Miss." Said Rem stuttered after her mind being snapped.

"If you want to ask where is Machina, he went to school few minutes earlier. You can follow him while it has time."

"Oh, I knew that, Miss. Aria already told me before."

"Oh, OK then. By the way I'm so sorry for my daughter's attitude toward you. I hope you're not angry about that." Said Caetuna felt guilty.

"Ah, it's OK, maam. As Machina's childhood friend, I understand about his cousin too sometimes. Did not I live in London as a child too?"

"Ah, yes. Of course I know. Your dad and Machina's dad are the neightborhood friends in Japan, right? They both also studied in London even married to British woman too. Lucky you and Machina are also neightborhood friends." Said Caetuna enthusiastic.

"Ah, thank you so much for your appraisal, maam. I hope you have a nice day for today until then." Said Rem smiled.

"OK, see you." Greeted Caetuna before got in the car where Aria had already in it. Then Rem watched the car walked before it was gone.

"Ah… sometimes I feel so pity to Miss Caetuna who must take care of two grumpy cats. I can't imagine it how patient and tender Miss Caetuna against them." Muttered Rem.

_epha_

 _At the school…_

"Machina..." shouted Rem cheerfully.

"If you try to discuss about that problem yesterday, i won't respond you." Treated Machina while read a book.

"Who say that if i want to discuss about that? I'm too bored to quarell with you too." Replied Rem cynically.

"Good then, what do you want?" Asked Machina ignorantly.

"Last day, i have a new student in my class."

"Oh, sounds good. Is he boy or girl?" Asked Machina while read a book without faced Rem's face.

"He is a boy, 16 years old, one year younger than me."

"Where did he come from?"

"He came from America."

"Who is his name?"

"His name is Marcel Ace Al-Rashia."

"Al-Rashia? Is he Arabian or Turkish?"

"No, his face seems really native Caucasian American. Blond guy with blue eyes."

"Oh... but why his last name sounds like Arabian?" Machina still didn't face Rem.

"I don't know. But at least he is so cute."

"Ah, finally there is some man who stole heart after you rejected all the man who propose you to be your boyfriend."

"No! I said that he is so cute but doesn't mean i like him. Besides, the fact he seems like Deuce."

"Deuce? Why does he like Deuce while you and her aren't the classmates?"

"That's... i showed him my photos with Deuce, then his eyes focus on Deuce and... yeah you know... ."

"Then it's your fault for making your new classmate falls in love with Deuce."

"Not at all actually. Instead i'm very happy if Deuce finally has a boyfriend."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you know that Deuce is a shy girl and she rather timid with the male friends. Coincidentally my new friend is cheerful and easy going. So i think it's good if i'll pair him with Deuce."

"So do you have a plan to be their matchmaker, huh?"

"Yes, indeed. It'll gonna be amazing if my best friend matches with my new classmate."

"So you can ask them to treat you as the repayment for your matchmaker service, huh?"

"Of course not! I'm not that damned beggar! I'm happy because i can do some good deed to my best friend. Ah, how lucky is my little girl Deuce-chan..." said Rem with flowery heart.

"Ok then. I'll support you. Good luck for your role as matchmaker."

"But you must also join me too."

"What?!" asked Machina surprised. He turned his head toward Rem.

"Why the hell do you want me to join you too?! It's not my own business!" Said Machina emotionally.

"But i want you too join me to oversee their relationship development."

"Why do you can't do that by your self?"

"To be honest, i don't want to be the third wheel for their relationship. It's not fun, you know?! So i need you to accompany me." Said Rem miserably.

"Hell no! We are not lovers!"

"I know i know! But at least you just need to accompany me. Not at all. I need a friend too." Machina stared her with poker face.

"Please..." Plead Rem with puppy eyes.

Machina then closed his book.

"What time will it be?" Asked Machina tonelessly.

"Sunday, 07.00 a.m." Answered Rem enthusiastic.

"Where?"

"Emm... we made appointment to meet each other at the city park."

"City park? OK. I'm in."

"Thank you so mu-..." Rem tried to hug Machina but...

"STOP! Don't hug me!" Well, Machina prohibited her to do that.

"I'm not that kindhearted boy. So, get over yourself!" He hurriedly stood up then left her to run away.

"Tsundere!" Cheered Rem while she smiled.

"I'M NOT!" Shouted Machina irritated.

_epha_

 _Sunday, at the city park..._

 **Machina POV**

"God, damn it! Why are they too late, huh?! Are they still do make up or what? It's already 7.15 a.m." i grumbled as i saw my watch at the city park like our deal.

"If i knew it being like that, i rather came late too. It's unfair." Then i waited them silently, full of uncertainty.

Suddenly, the sound of Harmonica echoed at the park. Hei, i know the song that was played with Harmonica."

"Is that song Zero from Bump of Chicken?" i asked to myself, to ensure if it's right about that song.

I followed the source of that harmonica's sound until finally i found the blonde girl on the little hill.

She wore blue teal T-shirt and peach pastel cardigan as her outfit with blue jeans trousers.

Wait!

She isn't she,

She is he. I almost trapped by his pretty face.

But when he played song "Zero" with harmonica, i feel amazed while listen that song.

For the rest in my life, i never feel this emotion through song "Zero" eventhough thus song sounds melancholic. But now, i can feel the sadness through that music.

How great is that boy.

After he finished played harmonica, his eyes was opened.

His eye color is blue.

Another foreigner, huh?

It seems like the foreigners like to be Japanese citizens. I really don't know why the foreigners like to go to Japan? Why is Japan so special? I don't understand to be honest, even though i lived from London to Tokyo but it's because my dad is Japanese (that ironically he didn't in here).

From a far, he looked like a Barbie boy version a second.

But then i saw his eyes seems so sad and the tears fell down.

What happened with him? Was that song make him sad?

I felt my eyes and cheeks was wet. Wait! Am i crying too? Since when? How can i cry when i just saw someone's eyes?

I touched the tear on my cheek.

"Oniisan (1) why do you cry?" Asked the Japanese kid from i don't know where.

"Yeah, see. The birds hasn't appear yet. It seems like they don't like the sad song." Said the other Japanese kid. I wondered that foreigner boy understand Japanese language.

"Ah, gomen gomen...(2), i feel this song so deeply. Besides, i blew this harmonica too hard." Surprisingly, that boy understood Japanese. It seems i wrong. Maybe he is a Native Japanese but dresses up like a foreigner. Maybe his blue eyes is from soft lenses. Or is he cosplaying?

To be honest, even though i'm half Japanese and i live in Japan for years, ironically i don't understand Japanese at all. Blame my late brother for being me isolated from the world just to be with piano!

Then i heard the sound of harmonica again, but this time there were pianika, recorder, and castanet' sounds. They formed harmonic emsemble. That blond guy played music with those three children.

This time this song sounds full of cheerful tone, compared to the previous song.

I don't know why but every time that boy played a song, I was carried away in the atmosphere of the song.

I felt my heart was... light.

After they finished their song, the birds flied passed them.

"The birds... the birds is coming..." yelled the 'ensemble group' happily. They even greeted them with waving the hands.

Then the wind blew away Sakura petals from the trees.

"Sakura rain... sakura rain..." they even yelled loudly more.

But my focus was for the blond guy.

How can that guy is so beautiful under the Sakura tree?

Wait! What i'm talking about? He is a guy. Damn! I'm straight you know! I'm straight!

Then the boy stared at me.

Instantly, my eyes and his eyes met each other.

Although in a distant gap though, i can see his sky blue eyes. His eyes is also sharp even he has feminine features.

His eyes is cool and beautiful altogether for a man like him.

Slow but sure, he smiled to me.

Maybe you guys think i will feel disgusted. But strangely enough i feel happy too when he smiled to me.

I don't know why but i feel amazed with his 'beauty' under the Sakura rain.

_epha_

 **Author POV**

Without Machina knew, that blond guy made him smile without himself realized.

Without Machina knew, that blond guy made him feel a bit about love.

Without Machina knew, that blond guy's present will change his life, forever.

TBC

(1) Oniisan: big brother

(2) Gomen gomen: sorry sorry

The underlined sentences for the other language besides English


	3. Chapter 3

I forgot to tell you guys. The happy song that was played by Ace and the his little Japanese friends is the song from Type-0's alternate ending, Colorfull I'm Falling in Love. I also forgot about Machina and Izana' age differences. Actually in the game canon their age differences is 4 years old, but i made their age differences more far to be 9 years old to make it sense that Izana was Machina's piano teacher based on his age instead of his mother. OK, that's it.

Btw Class Zero's full name i've got from the name generator, based on their own nationalities, like i said in Let's Guess Class Zero's Nationalities.

Machina and the blonde guy stared each other silently while they were smiled. Then the blonde boy opened his mouth, will called someone. Machina saw him affectionately. His heart was pounding to hear that boy call him.

"Rem!" shouted the blonde boy.

'Rem?' muttered Machina confusely. Instantly his smile was disappeared.

"Ace!" Machina heared the girl voice behind him and he turn his body to ensure that that girl voice was Rem's. And right, it was Rem, with Deuce who being dragged by Rem while they were ran to the two boys.

"Ah, Machina! Hi.. i'm sorry we are too late." Yelled Rem while she waved her hand.

Machina became sullen because of his female friends' lateness (or maybe because she disturbed his silent moment with that blonde boy?) and that blonde boy who being called Ace said farewell to his little Japanese friends after finished made temporary ensemble.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU TWO LATE? WHAT TIME IS IT, HUH?!" yelled Machina furiously, made the two girls, even Ace who had arrived at them, surprised with Machina's sudden exploding emotion.

"Hei, we just came but you got angry first. Calm down! I must helped Deuce prepared herself to meet Ace."

"Rem-san, i thought it was just me whom you invited to meet your new friend." said Deuce curiously.

"I need a friend too to accompany me while i meet you with Ace. I don't want to be the third wheel, you know." replied Rem.

"Ah, i see. I'm sorry, Machina-san. I was confused about what to wear to meet Rem-san's friend. I was too nervous to meet a boy who likes me." Explained Deuce timidly.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT TOO, DEUCE!" yelled Machina toward the surprised Deuce who didn't believed if Machina would be angry with her.

"Because of you, i waited in here too long. Rem said that we would met at the 07.00 a.m. But see? My watch showed the time at the 07.20 a.m. It means i waited you two for the 20 minutes. It doesn't like our deal before." nagged Machina annoyed.

"STOP IT! YOU CAN'T BLAME HER LIKE THAT! JUST BE A GENTLE MAN! We just late 20 minutes" defended Rem angrily.

"GENTLE MAN?! YOU SAID I MUST BE A GENTLE MAN TO TOLERATE THE GIRLS LATENESS?! HELL NO! And 20 minutes is too much! This is Japan, you know! You must tolerate the time and be on time." Nagged Machina.

"OK! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY IF WE ARE LATE. IT IS OUR FAULT FOR MAKING YOU WAITED US TOO LONG!"

"DON'T JUST SAID SORRY! YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND ABOUT TIME, YOU KNOW!"

"I KNOW I KNOW! Huh! I talked to you made my face looked like an old lady." Said Rem frowned while held her face.

"Ah, i almost forget you. Ace, are you alright? Do you feel we have arrived too late?" asked Rem worriedly toward Ace.

"It's OK! Calm down... i have a fun with the kids around here. At least i have no bored anymore." Replied Ace relaxed like didn't know what happened today. Machina just looked at him sullen, very different with his first impression about him under the Sakura tree.

"Ah, thank goodness for that. By the way, Deuce, Machina, let me introduce him. This is Marcel Ace Al-Rashia. He came from New York, America." Introduced Rem about Ace.

"Nice to meet you everyone. My name is Marcel Ace Al-Rashia but you just call me Ace. Maybe you guys think that my last name sounds like Arabian. But i'm really Native American." Explained Ace.

"Then where did you got 'Al-Rashia' for your last name?" asked Machina to the point, impassively.

"Mm... to be honest, the name 'Al-Rashia' is from my adoptive mom." Answered Ace, indirectly revealed that Ace was an adopted son.

"Ooo..." responded Machina flatly, made the situation became awkward.

Rem gave the death glare to Machina and then distract the attention to ease the awkward situation.

"OK, Ace. As i told you, i bring my best friend like i promised to you. This is Desirée Courtemanche, but we always call her Deuce. She is from France but she had lived in Tokyo since entered the middle school in here, maybe around 5 years she is in here." Introduced Rem about Deuce.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Deuce." Introduced Deuce self shortly and timidly.

"Nice to meet you too. I can't believe, you're more beautiful and cute than i saw you in Rem's photos. I'd glad to see an angel like you." Said Ace passionately while he was shaking his hands with Deuce's. Machina glared him disgusted as he looked at Ace like a playboy.

"Merci (1)... You are cool too." Replied Deuce timidly, but then she realized about something.

"Wait! Before that I also had saw you in the canteen last day, right?" asked Deuce the ensure that she was right.

"Err... yes. Last day i was in canteen too. But sorry, i didn't see you." Confirm Ace.

"It's OK, nevermind. Because when i saw you yesterday you looked so cool, calm, and i thought you will be hard to being approached. But in fact you actually are very friendly and easy going." Said Deuce relieved.

"Ah, don't said that. Instead, i was amazed to hear that Rem said you are music club president in the school. You must be interested about music, right?"

"Yes, of course i like music especially classic music. How about you? Are you like music too?" asked Deuce back.

While Ace and Deuce talked about their interests, Machina and Rem watched them.

"Huh. It seems like they are match when they talked about music, huh? What a music freak they." Commented Machina sarcastic.

"Don't said that! You are also music freak too." Teased Rem also sarcastic.

"I'm not!" denied Machina.

"Ah... OK, Ace, Deuce. I'm so sorry for disturbing your fluffy conversation. But it will be awkward if i don't introduce my another best friend." Interrupted Rem. Ace and Deuce paused their conversation.

"And the last but not least, this is my childhood friend, Machina. Maybe if you interest to meet him." Introduced Rem about Machina.

"By the way he is a 'grumpy cat', so be careful." Whispered Rem but Machina could heard that.

"I know what did you say, Miss Tokimiya." Said Machina flatly.

"Machina?" Said Ace questionable.

"Machina... Kunagiri?" Instantly Rem, Deuce, even Machina himself surprised with Ace who suddenly knew his name.

"Ho-how did you know his last name?" Asked Rem unbelieving.

"Of course i knew. I can't believe it if meet Machina Kunagiri, the 'Young Deus Ex Machina'. You was the famous prodigy child pianist in the world. The technical perfection including accuratted tempo and rhythm like a metronome was your piano play style. You won many music competition both in national and international level at your very young age like Japan Piano Open, Sendai International Music Competition, Montreal International Music Competition, Mozartian Competition, International Chopin Music Competition, many more that i can't mention all of your competition you won one by one. But the most amazing achievement you had was you had been the guest star in Grammy Award. Oh, i can't believe that you have many achievements at your very young age. But you never seen anymore in two years. But now finally i can meet you directly in here and in fact you and Rem are the childhood friend. Even now i'm your school mate. Finally me and you have one school, hahahaha..." said Ace longly with the super happiness like a knowledgeable fanatic fanboy. Deuce and Rem only gawked while saw Ace's 'knowledge' about Machina.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP, YOU MORON! WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU TALK ABOUT?! YOU JUST TALK ABOUT THE S*T THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, HUH?! ARE YOU THE F*CKING STALKER, HUH?!" asked Machina annoyed without realized that he was cursing.

"Machina-san! You can't be rude toward him!" Reprimanded Deuce defensed Ace.

"Machina! Shut your foul mouth like your damned cousin! Ace tries to be nice to you." Reprimanded Rem annoyed.

"Oh... i'm sorry if i make you feel uncomfortable about what i talk about. Silly me... By the way, my name is Ace. I'm your long time fanboy since i was young. Nice to meet you." Ace extended his hand to shake the hand with Machina.

"Really? Ace is Machina's fanboy? Unbelievable. The world seems too little to meet each other." Commented Rem.

"Shut up! What do you want from me, huh? How can did you become my fanboy while i don't know if there were my fans around the world?" Asked Machina curiously while tossed down Ace's hand.

"Of course he can be your fanboy, silly boy. You were famous pianist around the world because you took many competition in International. How can everyone especially the music lover didn't know about you. Right, Ace?" Said Rem.

"By the way, err... you never seen anymore publicly in two years since your hiatus. Maybe do you have a plan to your comeback if you are ready? I miss your performance." Said Ace softly and carefully.

"No! I'm not hiatus. I'm retired. I never want to play piano anymore like you want. Never!" Said Machina bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But if i may ask, why did you retire?" Asked Ace politely. But Machina didn't wanted to answer his question. Instead he frowned and turned his head to avoid Ace's gaze and didn't want to remember his dark past trauma.

"I'm sorry, Ace. But you know, he has some family problem so he can't do comeback for a while." Said Rem calmly, half true but half false actually.

"Ah, sorry to hear that. I hope your family problem can be done quickly." Said Ace.

"How dare you want to know my past?! You new kid, why do you want to know my business?! Are you being infected by Deuce's KEPO (2) syndrome, huh?!" Said Machina sharply.

"Machina! Don't be so rude toward him! Why are you so sensitive?" Reprimanded Rem.

While Machina and Rem debated, Ace and Deuce looked at them awkwardly.

"Ace-san, i'm sorry if i must say that. But maybe you shouldn't dealing with Machina-san. He really have problem with himself, so that's why he always angry with everyone he met no matter what." Suggested Deuce.

But Ace didn't listen Deuce's suggestion. Instead he put his finger on his chin to seek a way how to soothe their disputation. While he heared their disputation, he got something that sounds wasteful to be called.

"Deuce..." Rem and Machina stopped debated immediately

"Rem..."

"Machina..."

"Hmm... it seems like your name is too long to be your nickname." Ace put his thumb and index finger on his chin while he thought.

"Ah! I know! I will call you Mac." Shouted Ace while pointed Machina.

"HUH?!" Machina shouted as he surprised with his new nickname that given by Ace randomly.

"Mac?" Rem and Deuce said curiously.

"SINCE WHEN YOU CAN CHANGE MY NICKNAME?! YOU NEW KID DOESN'T HAVE RIGHT TO GIVE MY NICKNAME LIKE YOU WANT!" yelled Machina angrily.

"But your nickname seems too long. I just need to simple your nickname so everyone have no trouble with your nickname. Besides we as four guys now have each one syllable for our nickname. Ace, Deuce, Rem, and Mac. It's simple, isn't?"

"HELL NO! MY NAME IS MACHINA AND ALWAYS MY NAME IS MACHINA! JUST MACHINA! NOT MAC OR ELSE!"

"Oh, It's nice, Mac." Teased Rem smiled.

"SHUT UP, YOU TOO! WHAT THE HELL IT IS SO HARD JUST TO CALLED ME MACHINA?!"

"OF COURSE IT'S SO DIFFICULT TO US! Your nickname is too long to be called. My name is Rhema but everyone calls me Rem and I have no problem because i think it will make it easy. But why do you have problem when everyone calls you Mac just to make it easy?!" said Rem.

"Besides the nickname Mac-san is better than Machine-san, right?" said Deuce tried to comfort Machina.

"Hm. Deuce is right." Said Rem.

"I'M NOT MAC! I'M MACHINA!" shouted Machina furiously, but his action made everyone minus Machina laugh because his angry looked like a spoiled child asked something.

"Ah... what time is it?" asked Ace after he laughed.

"Mmm... it's 07.27 a.m." Answered Rem.

"What!? Crap! Crap! Crap! It's only 5 minutes. I almost too late. I should go hurry." Said ace panicly while went away for a whie to somewhere around the tree.

"Where does he want to go?" asked Deuce wonderly.

"He will join music competition." Answered Rem.

"Music competition?" asked Deuce and Machina at the same time. Ace then picked up his bag and the red violin case besides one of the Sakura tree.

"Ah, i forgot to tell you guys. I am a violinist." Said Ace charmed while showed off his red violin case behind his back.

"Violinist?" said Deuce and Machina compactly again. Ace brought his red violin case to go to the place where the music competition would be held.

"Ace-san is a violinist? Is he a violinist? I can't believe it. When i was young, i always dreamed to have a boy who can play violin, and now my dream is come true." Muttered Deuce happily.

"It seems like my decision to pair you with Ace doesn't wrong. Lucky you, Deuce-chan." said happily while hugged Deuce passionately and Machina just at them disgusted with the girls' almost looked like lovey dovey mode on.

"Ah... by the way, who wants to watch my performance, huh?" asked Ace while he turned behind to see them.

"Me. I want to watch you. I'm sure your performance will be great." Said Deuce while appraised Ace.

"As a musician, thank you." Replied Ace smiled.

"I'm not." Said Machina, made Ace lowered his smile.

"I want to go home." Said Machina coldly while he would turn to left the other three people.

"Wait! You can't leave us like that! At least you should be act respectful with him." Suggested Rem.

"Rem. You said that you just need me to be your accompany when you tried to matchmake them. And now you're finished with your duty, right? And i did too. So i can go home right now." Said Machina sarcastic as he turned again, but someone grabbed his left forearm.

"What?" asked Machina coldly then he got Ace who grabbed his forearm.

"What are you doing?" asked Machina fiercely.

"As your fanboy, it is an honor for me to show my performance to you."

"Huh?! Are you crazy?!" Machina thought that Ace as a crazy boy.

But instead of answered him, Ace dragged Machina to run directly to the conventional hall building that almost near with the city park. Then the girls followed the boys.

"Let's go!" said Ace enthusiastic.

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, DUMBASS?! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DRAG ME LIKE YOUR PET! DAMN IT!" cursed Machina furiously but Ace still dragged him happily.

"Is your music competition too late?" asked Rem worriedly.

"Actually not at all, the real music competition will be held at 08.00 am. At the 07.30 am it's just re-registration time on the spot for the confirmation." Explained Ace while still ran with the grumble Machina.

"It means you had already register thus competition before, hadn't you?" asked Deuce.

"Yes, via online." Said Ace shortly.

"Ah, i see that." Muttered Rem.

"Finally, we have arrived." Said Ace spontaneously when they arrived in the Rubrum Conventional Hall on time.

epha_

In the Suzaku Conventional Hall

"Finally... we can come on time. I still can re-register my self." Said Ace blissfully.

"BACK OFF! You held my hand too tight. Damn it!" Cursed Machina while tossed down Ace's hand to release it from his hand.

"I can't believe it. This place is so crowded. Is this music competition so prestigious?" asked Rem amazed.

"I don't know. I just tried to register this competition only without know this is prestigious or not. This is Rubrum Music Competition that i joined."

"Rubrum Music Competition is the music competition for region level. You can said it is prestigious for Tokyo city. You are lucky that you can show your performance in here, Ace-san."

"Thank you, Deuce-chan." said Ace flirty while winked his right eye.

While the three had their own talk, Machina reminded about the atmosphere when he joined every competitions. It feels like de javu, he thought.

"It had been two years i never felt this crowd." Muttered Machina.

"Machina! Machina!" called Rem, instantly snapped his past memories.

"Come on! Let's go into the audience room!" invited Rem alongside Deuce.

"Wait! What? Where is that blonde guy?" asked Machina while turned his head to seek Ace's appearance.

"You mean Ace? He have registers himself and takes the sequence number. Soon he will prepare himself." Explained Rem.

"Ah, here is Ace-san. Ace-san. What did the number you get?" asked Deuce.

"I've got number 20." Answered Ace relaxed.

"Huh? Number 20. how many participants who participated in this competition?" asked Rem frowned.

"For category of violinist, there are 20 participants." Answered Ace innocently.

"20 participants. It's too long. Why you've got the last sequence?" Sighed Rem.

"Yeah, i don't know. I drew my sequence number but yeah, what can i do? I just surrendered." Said Ace. Rem pouted her lips.

"But it's good for me. So i can prepare my self for longer time. Besides, the last participant must give the best performance more than the others. I sure i'll surprise the audience." Said Ace optimistic with high self-confidence.

"Wow... you are so cool, Ace-san. What did you say is true." Said Deuce brightly.

"Alright then, i have to go to participants room, you three just go into the audience room in there."

"I know, Ace. Thanks for your info. We have to go, Ace. Fighting!" said Rem gave the support for Ace alongside Deuce.

"Come on! Hurry up before we are running out of seats!" Rem came after Machina and grabbed Machina who still quited like a statue then the three went into the audience room.

epha_

In the audience room, there were many people who got the seats to watch the competition. When the trio walked through the audience stands to look for empty seats, suddenly that people looked at the trio, more precisely at the Machina.

"Hei, is that Machina?"

"Machina Kunagiri?

"The Young Deus Ex Machina?"

"Oh yeah, he is."

"Long time he never seen after he failed to won the competition last two years."

"What did he do in two years?"

"He looks so tall than his last two years."

"And his hair is longer now."

"And now he looks so cool than when he was a child."

Yeah, many people talked about Machina who now was the center of attention.

Machina who was embarrassed with their attentions suddenly remembered again about his brother who treated him rudely while teaching, his disputation with his brother, his accumulated hatred toward his brother and his swear that he wouldn't met his brother anymore, his brother's death because of an accident, his newly knowledge about his brother hidden disease that caused his brother's accident, the curse from his brother in the form of his inability to listen his own song he played himself, his failure performance in the competition because of the curse, the blasphemy from audiences, his failures attempted to suicide, and more the dark memories in his head once upon he was a teen pianist.

"Wow! Looks like you become ex-celeb in here, Mac. Hehehe." Teased Rem while made Machina sat down between her and Deuce and 'pinned' him so Machina didn't run away from his seat while watching music competition. Of course Machina became suspicious with Rem's intention.

"Is this your plan? Have you planned this from the beginning?" asked Machina intimidated toward Rem.

"You said you want me to accompany you to be matchmaker for Deuce and Ace. But actually you want me to watch music competition, huh?! Reply me, Miss Tokimiya!"

Rem who was quite then bitterly told the truth.

"If... if i told you the truth early that i would brought you to watch music competition, i bet you would rejected that. So i prefered to don't tell you since the beginning. I'm sorry..." said Rem. Deuce also didn't believe that Rem kept secret about this competition toward Machina so Machina, perforce, has to watch the music competition even though Machina still couldn't control his past trauma about the competition last two years.

"But, you see that, Ace is a violinist, violinist you know. At least it doesn't relate to piano." Said Rem tried to persuade him but of course it didn't work on him.

"Who cares if he is violinist or not. But the main thing is i don't want to have a business anymore about music. Never!" said Machina furiously. Rem just silent, stared him pitifully. She couldn't said anymore if Machina was really angry.

"You tricked me!" After that Machina lowered his face. His hands clenched tight like holding emotions in him.

"Why did you do that, Rem-san? Didn't you know about Machina-san's anger about his past but you made it worse by bringing him in here?" asked Deuce whispered while noticed Machina's sadness and anger on his face. She also noticed Machina clenched his fists.

"I didn't have a choice, Deuce. He must out of his shell after two years. He should stopped being a whiny and pathetic boy willy-nilly." Said Rem coldly. Deuce had to talk again but she undone her intention because she knew it would be useless to warn Rem. For her, both Machina and Rem were the stubborn and pathetic childhood friends.

The music competition were beginning with the first contestant who was the girl. The girl played the classic song with violin with well tempo and rhythm.

"Ah, it's Preludio, Partita No. 3 in E Major by Bach." Commented Deuce who knew everything about classical music.

"Wow... she plays it beautifully." Praised Rem

"I wonder what kind of the performance Ace will bring later?"

"I don't know. Unfortunately, we must waiting for him for long time because he got last sequence." Said Rem.

"Yeah..." sighed Deuce. Machina just leaned back in his seat and watch the performance lazily because of his bad mood.

Meanwhile, in front of audience stands, there were four people who served as the judges. One of them was Suzuhisa Higato (3), the head of jury. The other three were Zaidou Tekise (4), Miotsk Aufmachyt (5), and Tazuru Kisga (6).

"Bravo... bravo... she can play that song with the well tempo and rhythm. Very accurated precision like in the music sheets. This is briliant performance for the opening of this competition." Praised Mr. Higato who always judges contestants based on the technical perfection proudly. While the other judges just focused to watch the contestant performance silently. But clearly illustrated on their faces there were a bit of boredom when judging the performance because they must judged based on the music sheets the contestants played, unlike Mr. Higato.

The competition continued until contestant number 12 performed. Now clearly illustrated the boredom in the faces of the audiences, including the three friends who were still waiting for their new friend to appear.

"Hoam... why did they play the same song? Are there no other song that can be played?" asked Rem bored, a little bit sleepy.

"Because the song is already determined by the event organizers. In the first qualification round, the contestants are judged based on the technical perfection on the determined song. Besides..." explained Deuce then her eyes fixed on Mr. Higato who still had the spirit to judge the participants's technical perfection.

"Suzuhisa Higato-san is a founder of Akademeia Music Institution where is a music school to produce the competent music teachers with music certification. In order to get in there is required not only the ability to play music, but also able to read the music sheets perfectly and understand technical skills. Higato-san very adores technical perfection. So, when he judges someone's performance he always judges based on the technical skills no matter how good and inspirit the performance that he or she played." Deuce explained about Mr. Higato, but the boredom implied on her face.

"I don't understand why they didn't use pop music instead of classical music? Classical music sounds so boring." Sighed Rem bored while she pouted her mouth. Her eyes seemed like sleepy.

"It's your will, not the organizers' will. Besides, is there a music competition for violinist that uses pop music? So enjoy the course of this competition with the classical music." Suggested Deuce flatly. Then she eyed Machina but she just found Machina aslept on his seat.

"Machina-san! Why did you asleep?! Don't you watch the competition?" asked Deuce surprised.

"Why? I'm not interested with this competition since early. Besides, you said that in this qualification round all the participants must play the same song just to be judged based on technical skills, right? Moreover in the judges place there is Mr. Old Baldy Man. So, why should i watch thus garbages?!" murmur Machina while he was still sleeping, but in fact he had listened all of Deuce explanation.

"Oh... OK then... maybe do you want me to wake you up when it's Ace's turn to perform?" offered Deuce.

"No, i'm not interested to see that blonde boy. Wake me up when the competition is over." Requested Machina with closed eyes.

"Oh... alright if you want that... but i'm not promised, OK." Said Deuce.

"Whatever."

The competition still continued until the contestant number 19 showed his performance. But there was a little fault in his performance.

"He has a miss in the 26th row. The tone was a little discordant." Commented Mrs. Aufmachyt.

"In the other line, the dynamic mark in this part should be piano but he made it sounds forte." Replied Mrs. Kisga.

"Looks like he lacks proper preparation in joining this competition." Commented Mr. Tekise.

"Then he failed." Said Mr. Higato while crossed out the 19th contestant from the participant form list.

In the audience stands, Deuce and Rem watch thus contestant carefully while Machina still aslept. Didn't know if he really aslept or not.

"Poor him, he began to nervous after he made a mistake in his performance and then made another mistake." Commented Deuce.

"But afterall, he attempted to play it beautifully." Said Rem.

"But back to technical skill assessment. In Higato-san's hand, he won't be qualified in this preliminary round." Said Deuce.

After finished the performance, the audiences gave him applauses as the formality of welcoming the contestants no matter how good or bad of their performance.

"Oh God... I have messed up my performance. How about this? Looks like I'm not going in." Regreted that contestant number 19.

"Alright ladies and gentleman. That's the performance of the contestant number 19. And the last but not least, please welcome... the contestant number 20, Marcel Ace Al-Rashia." Said the MC. The audiences gave the applauses for welcoming Ace.

"Finally, Ace-san will perform this time. I waited him for long time." Said Deuce brightly.

"Machina! Machina! Wake up! Ace will perform! You must watch him right now!" whispered Rem hardly while tried to awake Machina.

"Stop it! I told you before don't wake me up until this competition is over." hissed Machina annoyed without realized that actually only Deuce who being told before while Rem busied to watch every performance in that time.

The contestant number 19 who desperated with his own performance before then saw Ace walked to the stage with high self-confidence. He amazed with the foreigner who also participated the region level competition that held in Tokyo. The applauses still echoed in the room.

"It's Ace! It's Ace! ACE, FIGHTING!" shouted Rem happily.

"Ace is so handsome with those white shirt. He looks like the white knight like the opera." Praised Deuce mesmerized.

The applauses still echoed until Ace stood right on the center of stage. When Ace bowed down himself as the mark of respection, the applauses stopped echoed, means the performance would started. Ace then put his biola on his left shoulder and put his chin on the chin rest. His bow had on the strings, he began to play his music.

"GO ON ACE! FIGHTING!" shouted Rem enthusiastic without realized that the cheering time was done.

"SSSSHHHH!" Finally Deuce and Machina who suddenly woke up because of Rem's shout shushed Rem. Now the trio became the center of attention of the other audiences.

"Shut up, you foolish!" hissed Machina annoyed.

"His performance will be start, Rem-san." Murmured Deuce toward Rem then she said sorry towards the annoyed audiences around her.

Rem became embarrassed with her own action and said sorry to another audiences. Machina continued to sleep again, but he opened his one eye to curiously see what kind of Ace's performance that would be show.

Ace smiled amused when he saw his new trio friends' noise. Then he closed his eyes for a while to pray while he still in the pose of holding violin.

"Dear God, please help me to convey the message through the music that i'm going to play. Amen." Murmured Ace prayed before he reopened his eyes and began to play violin.

But believe it or not, he played the same song with faster tempo. Of course instantly the audiences and the judges amazed with the different performance from Ace.

"Is that Preludio, Partita No. 3 in E Major?" Asked one of the audience.

"Yes, it is the same song that the others played."

"But why he doesn't play it like in the music sheets?"

"I don't know. But he plays it so cool."

The judges didn't believe that Ace ignored the rules, or more truly broke the rules about the assessment based on technical skills.

"The tempo and rhythm he plays is so messy. But he plays it with full of confidence like he plays it by himself." Commented Mrs. Aufmachyt.

"He dared to play it randomly without care about the technical skills. But this is still a competition." Commented Mrs. Kisga.

"For the first time i see someone dares to play music with his own way during this competition. What a rebel boy." Commented Mr. Tekise.

Meanwhile Mr. Higato who always see every music based on technical skill became annoyed with Ace's random performance.

"What the hell is this? This is... impossible!" raged Mr. Higato

The trio amused with the rare play that brought by Ace.

"I can't believe it. He can plays it so cool. Very entertaining. What kind of that song?" said Rem amazed.

"This is the same song. But... he arranged thus song by himself. He ignores the technical score, but he really performs with the pure emotion in thus song. Look, not only his hands that move, but his entire body also move, like he was dancing with his violin. Beautiful..." describe Deuce amused with Ace's bold performance.

"This... this is like pop music for me than classical music. Seems like Ace understands what i want. He is so damn cool..." praised Rem mesmerized.

"Damn it!" Rem noticed Machina watched Ace's performance intensively.

"He meant to commit suicide or how? Thus such performance are not very suitable in the competition." Commented Machina but his eyes showed his curiousity about Ace's performance. His green eyes sparkled brightly like newly sharpened emeralds.

"At least there is someone who said 'no' to watch the music but now successfully being distracted by your music performance. Good job, Ace. You did it well!" murmured Rem proudly.

Ace's performance during competition managed to amaze the audience, both the children to adults. Not a few also secretly recorded the unusual performance of Ace that can be out of the real path.

"His playing speed looks like Lightning, the 'Vanessa Mae' from America." Commented the audience.

"He is so impressive. Maybe i will be his fan."

Deuce, Machina, and Rem also amazed with Ace's performance until no one of them can distract them from Ace.

"I bet the judges being upset because Ace perform not in accordance with the established scoring rules." Said Rem.

"Actually... not at all. They also amazed with Ace-san's performance. Except Mr. Higato certainly. Only him that upset with Ace." replied Deuce while she briefly noticed Mr. Higato's rage when watched Ace.

"Damn it! It doesn't right! This is humiliation toward the composers. That foreigner had disgrace the great masterpieces of Bach! This is unacceptable!" said Mr. Higato angrily while crossed out Ace's participant form list.

"That such performance is unusual to show in the competition. But in reality the audiences really enjoyed this unusual treat." Commented Mrs. Kisga

"You right! Even i as the judge also distracted by him. it makes me turn away from the music sheets that should be the benchmark of judgment. Now my eyes are completely focused on his violin performance." Replied Mrs. Aufmachyt smiled.

"Me too." Said Mrs. Kisga.

"Hei, ladies! Wake up! This is still the competition! Don't be sucked by that 'magic' from that foreigner! Once again wake up, ladies!" conviced Mr. Higato annoyed that unfortunately didn't be listened by the two female judges. While Mr. Tekise calmly watched Ace while noted everything in front of him in his mind.

'It seems like he knows what the audiences need in the right time. Maybe he can read the boredom in the audiences' faces because they must listened the same song with the same tempo, dynamic, and rhythms. He is being blessed to be the real entertainer. Maybe if he has his own show or concert it will be awesome performance. But thus performance shouldn't be show in this competition. Besides... Mr. Higato certainly doesn't happy with the reality if someone dares to rearrange the classic song during the technical skills judgment.' Mr. Tekise noticed Mr. Higato who got mad with thus situation.

Machina POV

I saw that blonde guy's violin performance in thus competition. He can perform the determined song differently with no doubt.

Even his entire body swayed followed the strains of song beautifully. Even his strands of hair swayed soflty along with his movements.

Even he made thus song full of emotion when viewed from the title of the song is absolutely no meaning at all. The atmosphere inside the hall became more alive by his performance.

Seems like he has the free-spirit, right? Even he can against the existing provisions without a doubt. Like played violin without followed the music sheets.

What about me? Once again I am more like a robot who surrenderly played piano followed the music sheets, being controlled by music sheets, even being controlled by my brother, Izana-niisan.

PLAK

"I told you, don't play like this! Just follow like this music sheets!" nagged Izana-niisan while hit my forearm with his stick when i made a mistake with my playing piano in my home.

"Are you dumb or what?! You shouldn't play like that in the competition. If you played like that, you can't win this competition, you know!"

Many things that made me couldn't be my self. Even i couldn't against my brother's instruction. Even i don't have free-spirit like Ace has.

Why Ace? Why do you have that free-spirit? How did you get that?

Without realized he has finished his performance so nicely. The applauses and cheers even standing ovation echoed loudly in the hall. Louder than i heared when i was in the music competition. I saw Ace who being sweated smiled widely.

Amazing...

He made the audiences did nothing but gave the standing ovation like they watched the concert, something that rarely happened in the competition in the throughout this history. Eventhough his performance didn't match with the music sheets.

But if he decided darely to play violin like that, i thought he wasn't stupid to do that. Maybe there was a reason behind thus performance. I'm curious what was that.

Then i realized that thus guy is so mysterious for me.

Author POV

'Finally, my message has been conveyed. Thank you, God.' thanked Ace in his heart.

'Impressive. That kid has the rebel behaviour. He doesn't want to depend on the composer. He certainly has the different level. How could he not be famous?' noted Mr. Tekise when he saw Ace's participant form list. He noticed that in that list Ace actually didn't have any achievement in his life.

"DAMN YOU, KID! YOU JUST SCREWED UP THIS COMPETITION! GO AWAY FROM HERE!" furied Mr. Higato while his shoulder being held by Mrs. Aufmachyt.

"Calm down, Mr. Higato. This competition has done." Said Mrs. Aufmachyt.

After waved his hand and bowed for a while, Ace passed from the stage to the backstage.

'I knew that many audiences like his performance. But unfortunately... this is competition, right? I'm sorry, kid. You can't continue the competition with that such performance.' Mr. Tekise hardly crossed out Ace's participant form list.

epha_

After the event organizer gave the break for 15 minutes, the audiences and the other contestant talked about Ace. Many of them that amazed with Ace's violin performance. Also many of them then declared themselves as Ace's fans. Even many of them believed Ace as the hero of the day because he successed to make Mr. Higato angry and 'got defeated'.

"Wow! I can't believe many people talks about Ace-san. Ace-san really so cool."

"Maybe one day many girls will compete to get Ace's heart. Be careful, Deuce." Warned Rem.

"Please, don't say like that, Rem-san. You newly introduced Ace to me. Don't scare me!" said Deuce unaccepted.

"I'm kidding, Deuce-chan. Don't take it in your heart." Said Rem innocently.

"But i'm curious, will he be a winner?"asked Rem.

"Stupid you! Of course he won't be continue to the next competition. Even I though he has a lot of score reductions because of his performance that didn't follow the music sheet at all. For me it was the same with his action to point his middle finger toward the judges." Said Machina stably.

"You can said that because you don't like Ace, right?" said Rem sarcastic.

"But what Machina said is true. With the performance that not accordance with the music sheets he certainly fails to continue the next competition. Like i told you, thus qualification round assesses the participants based on the technical skills." Said Deuce.

"But with that such good standing ovation, how can he can't continue the next competition? Maybe if they can give relief toward Ace so he can continue the competition?" asked Rem.

"I don't know, Rem-san. Maybe it can be if the organizers give Ace one chance. But once again this is competition. The judge's decision can not be changed."

"Ah, there is Ace in there. ACE!" called Rem when she saw Ace went to them.

"I can't believe that! You are such a great violinisit in the world. Vivaldi, Mozart, Beethoven, or else, are there anyone that can match you? You're so AMAZIIIINNGGGGG!" said Rem over-excitedly.

"Hei, Rem! Don't act such a crazy girl!" warned Machina.

"Hehehe... it's nothing... don't exaggerate that." Said Ace humbly. Then he saw Deuce and asked toward her.

"So... Deuce. How about my performance last time? Am i great, huh?" asked Ace.

"Ah... eh... it's... i don't know what should i said but... it's so weird, but... yeah... it was so unbelievable. Many audiences like your performance." Answered Ace.

"And how about you? Am i great in your eyes?" asked Ace once again.

"Huh?! Me? Err... to be honest, it's so complicated for me. You can play violin very well but in the same time you ignored the music sheets like what the contestants should do. But if i may ask, are you alright if one day you can't continue the competition because of that?" asked Deuce timidly.

"It's nevermind to me. I joined to the competition not for winning the competition, but for enjoying the music." Said Ace confidently. Machina amazed with Ace's answer secretly.

"Oh... OK then... to be honest, you're so great, Ace-san." Praised Deuce sincerely.

"Then thank you so much, Deuce-chan." said Ace while he winked her when he called her 'Deuce-chan'. Deuce was blushed with that and she smiled shyly.

"Oh Ace, you're such a flirtatious boy." Commented Rem. Then Ace saw Machina.

"So, Mac. How about my violin performance? Am i great, huh?" asked Ace toward Machina with the same question.

But Machina just be quiet. Ace, even Rem and Deuce waited his response anxiously.

"Am i great, right?" asked Ace slowly and carefully.

"May i ask you?" asked Machina.

"Yeah... sure."

"Did you want to kill yourself?" asked Machina coldly

"Huh? Killed my self? No, i didn't do suicide. I'm fine. I don't have any problem."

"I mean your performance. Did you want to kill your self with that performance? With that performance how can you winning the competition even continuing the competition the second round? Besides, if you didn't plan to win the competition, why did you join the competition? Why didn't you made your own show instead of competition?" asked Machina intimidated. For a moment Ace be quite to seek the answer. Machina raised his one eyebrow to probe Ace's intention. Rem and Deuce saw them anxiously.

"I know that it was so stupid reason. But yeah... if i made my own show, it would spent much costs. You know, making the own show is so expensive. Not to mention if I had to rent building, properties, event organizer, sponsors, and so on. I'm not a celeb, you know? Even i don't want to play violin on the street. I afraid if many people think i am a beggar. I don't want to be a musician beggar. I just want to show my music and give the message through the music. So the safest way to channel my music talent is the competition. I know it sounds so crazy, but there is a saying "many roads lead to Rome", right?." Machina still didn't understand what did Ace say, but his reason sounded a little made sense.

"Besides..." Ace continued his said.

"Music with just technical skill without the emotion in it is the same with the body without soul." Said Ace sharply.

"Why did they assess us just based on the technical skill? How about the emotion and the inspiration inside the song? Even i knew when the composers created their own songs they input the meaning in them. Like God created us as the human with body, mind, and soul. Music also has body, mind, and soul, even though it is invisible, but we can listen it and feel it. Music is the mirror of us. That means music is us, we are music. We and music are one." Ace's words of wisdom instantly lured Deuce and Rem. Even Machina being speechless with Ace's deep knowledge about music.

"If we play music just know about the technic but ignore the meaning of it, it is the same like the body without mind and soul, or maybe for more roughly, a puppet."

"Pu-puppet?" Machina being stabbed with the word 'puppet'.

"Yes. You see that in the competition. Many contestant played the same song with the same technical. It made the audiences felt bored to watch that. Even you aslept during the competition. But when i performed my violin with the different style. You awoke and instead watched my performance." Said Ace sarcastic. The two girls giggled secretly when Ace quipped Machina when he aslept.

"That-that's... That's because of Rem who shouted you when your performance was begin. I was surprised because of her." Excused Machina lied.

"But why did you not asleep anymore when it was my time to perform?" Asked Ace smirked. Machina being speechless again.

"Alright, that's enough. Don't take it in your heart. I'm just kidding." Joked Ace. Machina became sullen because of that.

"But to be honest, I really regreted with such a competition. You know, they made the music as the talent show but they ignored the essential of music, that is to entertain the listeners also to convey the message through the music."

"Even the judges said that i humiliated the composers. But actually the composers never asked us to play their song like what they did. The music sheets they wrote actually be used to introduce the song they made to us. Like a book, you know? The purpose of the music sheets is to ease the people knowing about their songs so when the composers have to die or can't play music anymore, the people who don't know their songs directly finally know about their songs and can play them. Like write the history through the paper, you know? Even the composers never asked us to make the competition with their own songs. So how can the people right now judge me as the insulter? It's just the now people who like to compete everything just to show their own pride. Even the people 'stole' the ancient composers' song just to be contested. It was also the humiliation and also the theft because they used their masterpieces without their permission if maybe they supposed to be alive." Said Ace. Machina, also Deuce and Rem didn't believe if Ace had his own opinion about the competition, music sheets, and so on.

"Onii-san!" Suddenly there were the two little girl had alreadied beside the four while they brought the flowers. They would gave them to Ace.

"Your performance was so great, onii-chan." Praised the 1st little girl.

"As the award just for you, please accept the flowers from us." Said the 2nd little girl then gave the bouquet of flowers.

"What? For me? Thank you so much. Hope you girls have more success than me, OK?" Thanked Ace then rubbed their heads. Machina saw that rare event didn't believe. Immediately his feelings mixed with anger, sadness, and envy. He clenched his fists again.

"Wow, Ace-san. It is so rare for getting the bouquet of flowers in the first round like you are a winner." Said Deuce brightly.

"Lucky you, Ace." Praised Rem

"It's nothing, girls. Don't be exaggerate!" Said Ace embarrased.

"Excuse me. The announcement of the participants who will enter the next round will soon be out and posted on the bulletin board. Please, can you wait a little longer?" Told one of the committee toward Ace.

"Nevermind... Besides... I don't care about that. I'm sure that the judge won't allow me to the next round." Said Ace relaxed. Then he saw Machina before he went home without saw the announcement firstly.

"By the way i'm sorry if my words sounds like offended you. But don't worry, i didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just a blunt boy who can't keep my own mouth. Then see ya, Mac." Ace said farewell toward Machina.

"Deuce, Rem. I will go home firstly. I want to take a rest after joining the competition. Maybe if you want to see my result in the announcement then go on. But i'm sure there is no my name in there maybe. So see ya..." Said Ace toward Deuce and Rem. Then he went home earlier leaving the trio.

"For the first time i met someone who more understand than me about the meaning of music. He is surely not the ordinary boy. He is so amazing." Said Deuce touched with Ace's words.

"You're right. Maybe that's why he likes you quickly because of his same passion about music like yours." Replied Rem.

"Maybe you will be more motivated with Ace's inspiration about music. You shouldn't lose toward him that you know more about music than him. You're so genius about music, right?" Said Rem toward Machina but he replied her quickly.

"No, i'm not genius." Said Machina with his lack of confidence.

"He is right. Music has its own body, mind, and soul. He can makes the music feels so alive. Of course he has free-spirit, right? Unlike me, he has the colorful life and experiences. While i just... A loser." Said Machina demean himself.

"Don't say that again, Machina!"

"But it's true, Rem. I'm a loser. I don't know anything besides piano and music sheets. To be honest, i don't know at all about music. Ace knows at all about music. No wonder he can plays music amazingly without noticed the music sheets, even he dares to make the judges being 'defeated' by him. He also said about the music with just the technical skill is the same like a puppet. Like me that being like puppet."

"Ace doesn't know at all about your problem. Ace didn't mean to offend you."

"But what he said is true. I just knew about the technical perfection. I'm a puppet." Machina insulted himself.

"Huh... I'm so tired. I want to go home. You can wait the announcement or go home by yourselves if you two want." Machina said farewell toward Deuce and Rem then went out from the convention hall limply.

"Machina's lack of confidence still doesn't dissapear even after saw Ace's performance. How can thus problem will be finished?"

"I can see the opposites of that boys today. I see Ace-san and Machina-san like i see white and black, lightness and darkness. Like their hair colors."

"Me too. Their behaviors seem like the sky and the earth. Very ironic, isn't?" Said Rem concerned.

While the two girls gazed the outside when the two boys went to their own home, the announcement had been posted, showed the list of the contestants who will continue to the 2nd qualification round.

Only the 10 contestants who being listed in the announcement. But there was one more contestant who finally being listed alongside the 10 contestants to continue the competition as the best audiences favorite choice. That contestant none other than Marcel Ace Al-Rashia.

TBC

NB:

(1) Merci : "thank you" in French

(2) KEPO: Knowing Every Particular Object

(3) Suzuhisa Higato : the commandant in the game FF Type 0 who made Machina hated Class Zero (and i hate him too because made my poor Machina got hated by the fandom)

(4) Zaidou Tekise : the provost in the game FF Type 0

(5) Miotsk Aufmachyt : the cadetmaster in the game FF Type 0

(6) Tazuru Kisga : the commissar in the game FF Type 0

The links about the solo violin song that played by Ace ("Preludio" from Violin Partita No.3 In E Major) and the white shirt that wore by Ace during his performance can be check on my AO3 because the links can't be inputed in in here.

Thank you so much for the reading.


End file.
